The Ice Princess
by sweet-Inukag
Summary: The Ice Princess is one of no emotion, yet of high status. One day she is taken away from her castle with a vampire. What adventure will ensue?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Summary: A princess of the human lands is kidnapped by a vampire who seems to understand her. In exchange she gets more of an adventure than she ever asked for. Is there more of a reason of her kidnapping than mere attraction? How is the Ice Princess supposed to survive this adventure? **

**Claimer: Definitely all mine. So, don't **_**even**_** think about taking it. **

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

I sat there looking out of the floor to roof window. The rain was pouring faster and

harder by every hour. The thunder flashed every now and then. And I loved every

minute of it. My long sapphire dress flowed around my legs and dangled down on the

side of my seat. The sleeves were almost as long as the dress. In the night, my pale skin

stood out. The room was pitch black and filled with rows and rows of books. The library

was my favorite spot in the whole castle.

I stayed in my position even though someone was persistently knocking on the huge

oak doors. Without my saying so, my fiancé walked in looking peeved.

"You've been here this whole time!" Not a question, but a demand. I frowned, why

must I marry such a horrid man? He may not have hit me...yet, but he is so rude and

sexist. Why woman waste their time bedding him was beyond me.

When I said nothing he walked up to me and pulled me up into his arms.

"Aurora...I know you don't love me, but can't you at least quit running away from me?

You'll learn to love me in due time..." I stood there looking at him emotionless. My

sapphire eyes always scared people; they never betray my emotions like a normal

human. Oh, don't get me wrong, I am a normal human, but I hardly feel emotions.

When I do it's never reflected unless I will it to.

He shifted his eyes to the floor and pulled away. "Right...well, come. Let's go to bed, now." He offered his hand and looked hopeful. I slowly glanced down and sat back in my original position. He sighed in frustration and slammed the door in his wake.

It was around midnight when I finally turned my head again.

"I know you're there."

A chuckle. Then a man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing all black and if it weren't for the lighting I would have never noticed his figure. He walked towards my window and sat across from me. I stared him down, waiting to see if he'll break.

He didn't. And it intrigued me.

"You don't want to be here." A statement. I frowned. I wasn't much for talking but he got me curious. When I didn't reply he laughed.

He lifted his hand up and caressed my cheek; it was freezing.

My blood red lips finally moved to form words; "You're a vampire." It wasn't a question but a mere fact. He smirked.

"Ah, so the Ice Princess does speak! How wonderful. Now, how about we go?" He stood

up and like my fiancé earlier offered me his hand. I glanced at it and looked up at him.

This time I accepted it. He lifted me up and held me to his chest and smiled down at me.

Before I knew it we were in another castle's library.

I was sitting yet again in a window seat staring at the rain. The room was bright and

warm with the soft fire's glow. The man and a new woman were conversing about me.

The woman was angry that he brought me, but the man just laughed at her and would

shrug.

"Why did you bring her here? This could start a war! Don't you realize that that is the

princess of the humans? That brat is supposed to marry the northern prince! That's two of

them against one of us! You know the lycans will never join our side! They will be

happy to have the humans rid of us!"

"Don't you think I know this? She wasn't happy! She would sit by the window night

after night staring into the dark wishing she wasn't there! Her 'fiancé' cheats on her

every waking moment with her knowing about it! She wished to be somewhere else..."

The woman glared at him hard. She was beyond angry. I suppose I couldn't blame her. After all...she was right. The north (fire) and the east (air) were supposed to intermarry whenever they had a boy and a girl. This generation they did, and they were taking full advantage of it. The south (earth) and the west (water) were enemies to all. The lycans in the south lived in huts and hunted anyone who wasn't of their kind. Once, the humans and lycans use to be allies, but a dictator in the north had went on a bloodlust hunt for anything that wasn't human. Vampires to begin with used humans for their food source, so there really were no way for us to ally with them.

I've always had a wild fantasy about being kidnapped by any mystical being. Whether it

was dragons, fairies, vampires, lycans, or elves, any would do. Although now she didn't

have to worry about being kidnapped...apparently she had a vampire stalker. Whom she

consented on taking her. Perhaps she really wasn't a normal human, after all. What

human consents to a vampire stealing her in the dead of the night? Obviously her.

With no warning, she burst out laughing startling the young man and woman. The man

grinned; "Ah! So she isn't as emotionless as people say! Wonderful!" The woman rolled

her eyes and stalked out of the room.

I got up and seductively walked to my host. I was taught at a young age, that when a

handsome man is in the room with power, seduce him by all means. And now, it was a

habit--which I hate. He stared at me amused.

"Is the Ice Princess trying to seduce me?" He laughed again and brought my body

against his. His lips met mine and suddenly I wanted to be home. A flare of anger that I

have never felt rouse in me till I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him away and slapped him in the face.

He looked at me surprised. "Are you angry? Sad? Upset?" He looked confused at my

actions, no surprise; I showed no emotion yet again. He grew angry then.

He grabbed my wrist and forced my face into his. "Now you listen to me, don't you dare

slap me again, or you'll regret it." I said nothing and stared at him.

Slowly a smile appeared, then a giggle, and before I knew it I was laughing again in one

night! Amazing what vampires can do to you. I stopped laughing while he looked

bewildered. "Where is my room?"

The woman glared at the man across from her.

"Where is the brat then?"

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "In her room, sleeping, either that or looking out the

window."

"Why did you bring her, Damien? Why? You are endangering all of us, yourself

especially!"

"I...I don't know, Kya." Kya looked at him sadly through hooded eyes and sighed.

"Well...I guess since she's here, we might as well teach her of our ways, so she doesn't

think we're as evil as everyone else does."

Damien grinned and hugged Kya. "Thanks, little sister."

She sighed, 'Sister...' She looked up at him and smiled, mentally she screamed for him.

She had fallen in love with him a year after he saved her from the lycans. She was

Human, then. And lost. Yet he felt nothing for her...instead he fell in love with another woman, a princess at that!

'Well, I'd rather be a sister to him than his enemy.' She thought silently.

I saw myself sitting in a meadow, flowers everywhere with one lone tree. I jumped back in surprise, why was there two of me? The second me was wearing a pale pink dress inlaid with flowery designs. I gagged, there was no way I would wear a dress like that. Dark colors were my type.

_My hair was wavy and let loose around my shoulders. I gasped even I wasn't that rebellious! Suddenly a man sat up and pulled the second me down into his lap. He grinned roguishly at me and planted a kiss on my lips. On the other side of the field I touched my own lips, as if he was kissing me. _

_The second me stood up and smiled grabbing the man's hand. He laughed and got up. They both grew sober and he soon started caressing her stomach. I was confused, was my second me pregnant? _

"_It's not yours." The second me said, suddenly. The man looked taken aback, then furious. _

"_What do you mean it's not mine!" The second me smiled then laughed evilly. _

"_It was never yours to begin with. I never loved you. The Ice Princess does not fall in love with mere mortals…" The second me refused to quit laughing. The man was shocked. _

"_B-but then…" A smug smirk quirked her lips. _

"_Please. You should have known in the beginning that I would never have left my lover unless I had reason too. To destroy you…slowly and painfully."_

_Before any of them realized the sun had set to twilight. The man looked around himself in shock. I ran closer so I could see them in the fast setting sun. _

"_I see you have told him then." A cold harsh voice came into the picture. I shuddered. The second me ran towards the voice and kissed him forcefully on the lips. _

"_What took you so long? I was getting oh so bored with this human." The vampire laughed and quickly before the young man could stop him bit into the second me neck. _

_She screamed bloody murder. The vampire, finishing his meal threw her onto the ground in front of the human man. _

"_And I never loved you. Nor the unborn brat." He laughed and watched as her eyes filled with betrayal. _

"_I risked everything for you! After all these time…you never loved me? I see…a vampire could never fall in love with a human." _

_The vampire laughed; "No, fool. A vampire can love a human. Just not the _Ice Princess_. But don't worry…you'll live. As a vampire, the one thing that you did not want to become nor your child. You may have loved me, but you did not love the vampire. And that is what you are to become now." _

_The young man finally came to his senses and pulled out his sword. _

"_I'll kill you for bewitching my bride and trying to kill her!" He charged at the vampire while the second me screamed yet again. The vampire laughed and sliced his head off. _

The screaming wouldn't stop.

I was shaken awake by the male vampire of the household. I screamed and jumped away.

"What by the Water are you doing?" He demanded.

I stared at him confused. Wasn't he the vampire in my dream? Oh my Air Goddess, was that the future? I shook my head, deep in my thoughts.

"Are you listening? I asked what that was about." I blinked and looked at him again.

"What is your name?" He looked irritated then sighed.

"Damien. Now answer my question!"

"I had a bad dream."

He stared at me. "You've been screaming for the past half hour."

I looked at him and turned my body slightly to the door. "Please leave me to dress for the day."

He sighed and got up. "We'll be having a dinner party tonight. Dress carefully…there will be vampires."

I blinked and walked him to the door. After the door was closed, I locked it and sprinted to the window seat. I looked out the window for an hour before I decided to get up and change.

"So? What was wrong with the snob?"

"Kya…" Damien said in a warning tone. Kya shrugged and looked away moodily.

"She had a bad dream."

Kya rolled her eyes dramatically; "Oh big deal. For a moment I was hoping that the lycans were trying to kidnap her." She sighed sadly.

"What does she want to eat for lunch?"

He shrugged. Kya sighed and sat bored.

Suddenly the Ice Princess showed up wearing an ice blue dress. It was cut off from the top showing her bare shoulders with her hair down, the sleeves were bell cut and long, and in the back there were strings interlacing without fabric to hide her pale skin.

Damien's jaw dropped. The ice blue accented her skin, dark hair, and sapphire eyes. Seeming (keyword) not to notice Damien's look she walked up to Kya and looked at her harshly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kya snapped.

The Ice Princess looked her up and down and scoffed. "Where's my lunch, servant?"

Damien stood up to his full height and slapped Aurora across the face. "You do not address my little sister like that!"

Aurora, having not moved an inch, raised one of her eyebrows. "Sister? She looks nothing like you." She blinked and turned toward the counters.

"Do you have anything to eat? For a human, that is."

Kya gritted her teeth together and got up to open a door. "The human is awake! Serve human food!" She ordered down the stairs.

Inhuman grunts could be heard before Kya closed the door again.

"Lunch will be served shortly." She scoffed.

Aurora sat down in the middle of the table and stared openly at both of the vampires.

"Do you ever show any emotion?" Snapped Kya.

"No."

Kya looked unconvinced as she stared at the Ice Princess. Damien laughed.

"Kya, why do you think they call her the Ice Princess?"


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Summary: A princess of the human lands is kidnapped by a vampire who seems to understand her. In exchange she gets more of an adventure than she ever asked for. Is there more of a reason of her kidnapping than mere attraction? How is the Ice Princess supposed to survive this adventure? **

**Claimer: Definitely all mine. So, don't **_**even**_** think about taking it. **

**Chapter 2: Plans and even more kidnapping**

Aurora sat in her beloved window seat in the library. That was the only room beside her own that wasn't covered with shades. She closed her book and rested her eyes for a brief moment.

"The party will start in an hour and yet you have not changed into an evening gown."

She cracked up an eye and looked at Kya. Kya glared at her while putting a deep red dress with a black sheen on a chair.

"Here's your dress. Go change."

Aurora looked at her. Kya sighed, grabbed the dress and Aurora's hand and transported them both back into her room.

Kya glared at her for good measure and disappeared.

Aurora picked up the dress and looked at it. The torso was made to look like a corset, while the sleeves were almost cut off yet still long; chains hung from the torso to the middle of the skirt, hanging from the chains were crosses. She also noticed a black choker was on the bed with a fancy cross, inlaid with a ruby. She raised her eyebrow.

'Are those mere crosses suppose to protect me or something? Honestly.' She thought. She shrugged though and slipped out of her ice blue dress and into the deep red one.

'What a drastic change.' She thought to herself amused. She went over to her mirror and applied make up that matched her dress perfectly.

She turned around when there was a light knock on her door and Damien entered.

He leered at her openly and raised both of his eyebrows suggestively. Aurora looked him deadpan in the eye and shook her head 'no'. He shrugged good-naturedly.

"Coming, my lady?" He offered her his arm. Aurora stood up and gracefully accepted it.

Kya stood rigid on the dance floor glaring at the top of the stairs were Damien and the Ice Princess were making their entrance.

"So how is it that the human has the honor of gracing Damien's arm tonight?" A silky voice whispered on her neck.

Kya tilted her neck and glanced up at the man. She frowned at him and sent telepathy; 'What are you doing? We can't be seen together! Go to the spare room…you know where it is.'

The man sighed and showed his fang in disgust at Damien. He started walking away and then turned to wink at Kya.

"Great…now, how am I to sneak away?" She glanced to and fro and stealthy slid into the shadows.

"Ayden! Do you realize what could have happened if we were caught together? Especially so personal." Kya demanded upon entering in their secret hide out.

Ayden smirked and grabbed Kya and pulled her towards him. "Kya, Kya, Kya. You worry way too much. I can handle Damien…besides he doesn't love you like I do. I want you, I need you, and I love you. Why can't you just accept that and join me? Damien has that silly human princess as his toy. Not you. You're too special for that."

Kya sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, immediately relaxing all of her tense muscles. "Ayden…you know how I feel about you. But…I can't leave Damien. He saved my life. Through him I was able to meet you. If we go through with this plan, we'll always be by each other."

Ayden pulled away frowning. "But must we? Why couldn't we just sneak away and live together? We don't have to kill him."

Kya wrapped her arms around him and nipped his neck. "Yes, yes we do. He'll never stop searching for you or me. He will find us. And he will kill you in front of me…please. Do this for me?"

He turned around and slowly started kissing her while lowering her down on the bed.

"For you…anything."

Aurora stood erect bored. Damien was talking to his fellow allies while leading her. She never cared much for politics.

"The humans are about to start a war."

She perked up at that. 'A war? For what?' she thought.

"Really now? And how do they plan on killing us all? We have supernatural powers, and what do those pesky humans have?" Another vampire laughed.

"Actually, we have many secret weapons and techniques that have yet to be tested out on vampires. Or what was it you said? Supernatural beings?" Aurora added in her two cents nicely.

Awkward silence soon fell after that. Damien shifted uncomfortably before one of the older vampires burst out laughing.

"Ah. Damien you got yourself a smart one this time!" Growing serious, the vampire sneered down at her. "If I were you, I would teach her to behave herself next time."

Damien nodded although his demeanor was furious. Aurora gulped knowing she was in deep trouble.

"Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." She politely excused herself and left their sides.

She sighed in relief. Before she was able to leave, a vampire grabbed her and teleported themselves to a room.

She blinked in surprise; 'Where am I?'

"I heard that you are Damien's new pet. Or even better…the princess of the humans." She could literally feel his smirk.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The vampire laughed and took a step into the light. Aurora gasped realizing that this man had to be the love of her life. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. His figure was lean and fit nicely in his suit. He smirked and pulled her against him.

With his fingers he lightly caressed her cheeks.

"I've been waiting for you, my love." She sighed dreamily and forcefully pushed herself onto him.

He pulled away and chuckled. "Not yet…not yet. I want to, also. But you have to understand…Damien is still around."

Aurora whimpered silently. She touched his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you." He declared before he disappeared.

She stood there alone staring at the blackness that consumed the unknown man.

Damien was getting angry. Kya had ran off to somewhere without telling anyone where and he couldn't find his beloved princess.

"Where the hell are those two?" He muttered under his breath angrily. He walked by two red headed vampires that leered at him. He raised his eyebrows suggestively and beckoned them to him. They smirked and grasped his arm before vanishing to an available room.

An hour and a half later Damien emerged looking much better. He was no longer as mad as before.

"Those girls are lucky. I suppose I won't punish them _too_ much when I find them." He smirked and stepped onto the dancing floor.

Spotting Kya he snuck up on her.

"Where have you been?" He greeted.

Kya glanced up at him and frowned. "I've been around keeping _your_ guests amused while you left with two girls." Damien chuckled evilly and gripped her wrist tightly.

"I know you are lying, so you better tell me the truth when they all leave." Kya looked fearfully at him; 'The truth? You would be better off not knowing the truth…' she thought.

Damien smirked and pulled away. "Where's Aurora?" When Kya blinked confused he growled out; "The Ice Princess!"

Recognition dawned in her eyes; "Oh. She should be coming back from the ladies room soon."

"It took her that long to use the restroom?" He blinked. Kya shrugged, she could care less.

Aurora frowned and looked around herself. She sighed; "That man brought me further down the hall than I thought." In other words she was utterly lost.

"Great…Just great. Now what am I suppose to do?" She kept walking straight until all of a sudden it grew pitch black. A chill ran up and down her upper body. "Uh oh."

A harsh laugh mocked her. "Indeed." It whispered into her ear. She jumped back looking around herself fearfully.

"What on Earth is _wrong_ with this castle?" She spat out furiously. The voice laughed again; amused at her antics.

"What, not afraid my pretty?"

Aurora scowled. "Why would I be scared of some disembodied voice in the dark? Honestly. I can't even see what you look like. For all I know you could be as small as a mouse." She rolled her eyes and kept walking forward.

Suddenly before her black vapor started forming. She raised her eyebrows; "Oh, I see. Did I anger you?" She said in a baby voice. Out of the black vapor came a hand choking her.

A man slowly walked out and glared furiously at her.

"Who do you think you are?" He demanded harshly while squeezing her throat a little tighter to show that he had power.

"…." He sighed and loosened his grip.

"Speak!"

"I am Aurora, the Ice Princess, formally the Princess of the East. And who, by the Air Goddess, are _you_?"

"Why, I'm death of course. Hmm. So, _you_ are the Princess everyone is talking about. Well, I believe that no one will miss you so I'll take you myself." He gripped her hand and they both disappeared in black smoke.

"Where is she!" Damien screamed furiously at Kya. Kya shrugged looking slightly scared for herself.

"Maybe she's lost? The castle is pretty big after all…" She trailed off looking hopeful at him. Damien paused in his ranting and looked thoughtful.

"True. Do you think she might have walked in the **bad** area?"

Kya gasped; "We never explained to her about the castle!"

Damien hit himself on the forehead and cursed. "How could I forget something like that? Now how am I supposed to find her?" He disappeared without another word.

Kya looked around herself in disgust. The party had ended hours ago and now she was alone.

Or not.

"Ayden…" Said man stepped out of the shadows and embraced Kya.

"I know who has Aurora." Kya turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"Who?" She demanded.

Ayden shrugged and laughed.

"Why…none other than Damien's worst fiend."

Kya gasped at the realization to his words. "No…death has her?" He nodded and smiled.

They both burst out laughing in the empty ballroom.

Aurora turned around in silky bed sheets and shot open her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around.

"Where am I?" She was getting more of an adventure than she asked for.

She sighed resigned and got up off the bed. Pulling her skirts up, she walked to the door and tried opening it. She cursed out loud.

"I locked that door so you wouldn't escape, my pretty." Death walked into the room out of the shadows.

Aurora eyed him warily aware of him and his shadows.

"Come now…don't look at me like that. I saved you from _Damien_. He was worthless anyway." He spat out Damien's name like it was poison.

The Ice Princess shrugged and looked indifferent.

"How come I can't read your emotions? Your eyes are so alive yet so dull. Why?" He asked more curious than furious.

She shrugged again and turned her head away.

"Where am I?"

"In my castle of course. Which is much bigger than Damien's puny one."

Aurora groaned, 'What is this? My toy is bigger than yours? Sheesh. Talk about little kids!' she thought to herself.

Damien paced around in his room, furious. "Stupid girl…how could she have let herself get caught by Death, out of all people? I mean come on!"

He sighed. "How am I supposed to get her back? I can't very well storm in there and rescue her like a knight in shining armor. That is so not how our laws work. Gah!"

A servant walked in and bowed politely. "Sir…"

"Yes?"

"Dracula is here to see you." Damien froze at the name and turned stiffly to the servant.

"Oh? Is he now? Well send him in then." He dejectedly sat down and awaited the King Vampire.

"Damien."

"Drake."

They both nodded at each other and stared for a long time. Finally Damien got up and bowed to his King and offered him the most comfortable chair in his office. Dracula gracefully sat down and stared meaningfully at him.

"Death stole my Princess."

Dracula nodded; "And you stole her from her kingdom." He glared menacing. Damien shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze and coughed.

"Yes…well…about that…"

"You took her away without any negotiations or permission from me. A peasant human, fine, but their Princess?" He shook his head angrily. "Death has every right to claim now that you took her away. But, I will get her back and return her to her rightful place. Her kingdom where she is to marry the Northern Prince. Do not try to stop me or I will kill you." Dracula got up, gave him a stern glance, and vanished.

Damien sighed and shook his head.

"What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Summary: A princess of the human lands is kidnapped by a vampire who seems to understand her. In exchange she gets more of an adventure than she ever asked for. Is there more of a reason of her kidnapping than mere attraction? How is the Ice Princess supposed to survive this adventure? **

**Claimer: Definitely all mine. So, don't **_**even**_** think about taking it. **

**Chapter 3: Escape**

Aurora looked around herself bored. The room was dark and gloomy; she decided that she didn't like it. She got up and tried to pull the shades away from the windows. It didn't even budge a little bit. She sighed and looked around again.

There was nothing remotely interesting in the room nor were there any escape routes. Not like it would matter, those stupid shadows would have warned Death before she could even leave the room.

She growled to herself and sat back down on the bed. She thought back to what Death had told her earlier…

"Damien is only using you, sweet cheeks." Death announced proudly as if that would get her to like him, even a little bit.

_She glanced at him and actually smirked. "Really? For what, exactly? My kingdom?" She said sarcastically. _

_He smirked back and caressed her hair as if she were a child; "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Why, of course dear. What else would he want? I already know his plans." He chuckled and smirked down at her. _

_She frowned. "What could those plans possibly be? Hmm?" Death just laughed and shook his head. _

"_Wouldn't you like to know, princess?" With that he disappeared. _

Aurora thought to herself; 'What are Damien's plans anyway?'

Before she could do anything a hand gripped her mouth and they both vanished into the night.

Death whistled to himself, cheerfully. He had thwarted Damien's plans once again. Hopefully it would stay that way too.

"Death." Death whirled around at the sound of his name and came face to face with Dracula.

"Dracula." He bowed low.

"Death, where is she? Where is Aurora, the Ice Princess?" Death blinked and smiled offering a glass of brandy.

"Aurora? Isn't that the snotty princess of the East?"

Dracula glared at him taking the glass. "Death…do not play games with me. Where is she?"

Death shrugged and smirked. "She's somewhere…oohh wait, isn't she with Damien?"

Dracula stood up and had Death in a choking grasp before Death realized what was going on.

"Where is she?" He seethed.

Death started sweating and transported them both into her room. Dracula released Death and looked around.

"She's not here."

Damien was pacing back and forth in his office, glancing every now and then at his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and growled.

"Without the princess, I can't go through with my plans! Stupid brat!" He hissed furiously.

On the other side of his door was Kya; 'Plans? What plans?'

Damien opened the door and glanced at Kya. "Kya? What are you doing? Did you need me?"

Kya looked at him open mouthed and started stammering.

"Uhh…yes! Um. Yeah. The…kitchen needs more food! Okay…well…bye!" She hurriedly ran off around the corner.

He blinked and looked at her retreating form. "More food? I thought we just stacked up…Hmm." He looked thoughtful before going back into his office.

"Mmffed!" Aurora struggled against her captor's hand. 'What is it with me getting kidnapped? Honestly.' She thought to herself.

"Hold still! It's me!" Aurora froze at the voice and tried to look at his face.

"If you'll wait a little bit, I can get you to safety, so quit moving. Okay?" Aurora nodded and let herself be dragged by the new stranger.

Before her very eyes they appeared in a log cabinet. He released his hold on her and looked around himself.

"You should be safe here for the time being." Aurora looked around herself and sighed in relief. This was her first time ever being out of a castle and into a cabinet. She liked it, though not as much as a castle.

She turned around and stared at her captor. "It's you! What is your name?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly; "Driscoll."

Aurora looked startled and looked at him with wide eyes; "Your name means…Sorrowful?"

He smiled, a little sadly; "Yes. Does it bother you?"

She laughed. "No, it doesn't. It's just funny my name means Dawn. Driscoll and Aurora. Sorrowful Dawn." He smirked and he too began to laugh.

"You are right, my love. It is great to see you again."

She grew sober and looked at him confused. "Again? We've only seen each other twice." She edged away from him a little bit.

"We are soul mates from the past. You don't…remember?" He looked taken aback.

Aurora recoiled; surprised. "S-soul mates?" She fainted.

Death was shocked. 'She escaped?' He walked into the room past Dracula and thoroughly looked through the room.

"Where did she go?" He said coldly while snapping his fingers in earnest. A shadow crept from the wall to the floor in front of Death. It hissed silently and slithered back to its original spot.

"I don't believe it." He threw the bed across the room and releasing fumes of black vapor.

"Well?" Dracula snapped; impatient.

"An unknown type of vampire came in here while we were talking and took her somewhere! Don't even bother asking me where. This guy is strong—strong enough in fact to _hide_ his identity and his trial—what _is _he?"

Dracula frowned. "No joke, huh? I've never heard of a vampire like that. That's odd, I know of every supernatural being. As the King of the Dark Realm I have to find out what he is." With that said he disappeared.

"Oh and Death, for kidnapping the princess before I could punish Damien, you'll be punished instead." Dracula's disembodied voice declared. Before the words sank in Death was transported to another room.

Kya hurriedly ran outside of the castle, draped in a black cloak. The half moon grinned down at her from its perch.

She growled. "What are _you _looking at?" She snapped at the moon. Wrapping the cloak around her tightly she sprinted into the forest where she was to meet Ayden.

She panted a little as came to a meadow outside of the forest with a river flowing beside her.

She frowned angrily. "Ayden! Where the hell are you?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Right behind you, my love." Kya whirled around and was embraced by Ayden. He rubbed his nose in her hair and murmured "I missed you."

Kya sighed softly and kissed him full on the lips. "And I missed you."

"So, what of Damien's plans?"


	4. Chapter 4: Patience

**Thank** you very much for all of your reviews! I am pleased and actually surprised to see them so soon. I've also just realized I haven't given you readers the pleasure of knowing what the characters look like! I'll give a brief description before the story. )

**Summary: A princess of the human lands is kidnapped by a vampire who seems to understand her. In exchange she gets more of an adventure than she ever asked for. Is there more of a reason of her kidnapping than mere attraction? How is the Ice Princess supposed to survive this adventure? **

**Claimer: Definitely all mine. So, don't **_**even**_** think about taking it. **

**Aurora –** Waist length bleach blonde hair, (I know it sounds stereotypical but really it took me awhile on finding the perfect hair color.) gray-blue eyes, a strong jaw yet a skinny face (more oval than round), long thick eyelashes, a straight nose (sort of long), about 5'6", a toned stomach (I'll explain that part later), long athletic legs, slightly bigger amble breasts (about a C), curvy (yet skinny). Luscious full red lips. Oh, and she is 18.

**Damien – **Black hair with gray streaks through it. He was a middle-aged man when he was turned. He was officially turned in 400 B.C. Therefore he is one of the oldest Vampire (Capital V for being ancient) in history. He has a strong jaw yet a very shallow face (kind of creepy, huh?). His eyes are a very dark amber near black. Having been born in Rome he is very tan for a vampire. His nose is very crooked. Tight-thinned lips. He is about 6'4", very skinny for his age. Age happens to be unknown.

**Kya –** Elbow length dark red hair (blood red not orange-red). She was seventeen years old when she was turned by Damien. However a vampire, she did get the strength and power of the ancient Vampires (Through Damien's blood). She is extremely curvy yet very skinny. She has a haughty round face. Her eyes are a clear blue that reflects all of her emotions. Her nose is small and tomato-shaped. She has double C. Thin upper lip, and thick bottom lip, a light pink. She is very short about 5'2".

**Death – **Has pitch black hair, it is so dark it's almost blue. He layers his hair around his face, covering his eyes when he wants to go for the effect. Death has a haughty face with a strong jaw, very oval. He also has a long nose yet still straight. His eyes are full black with red pupils (scares the old people, ha ha). He also happens to be one of those ultra skinny people. Full pale lips. He is about 6'7".

**Driscoll -** Brown shaggy hair with light brown streaks. He has an oval face with a very strong jaw. His nose is slightly crooked but still a little straight. His eyes are a vivid hazel (mostly green, a little brown, and flecks of gold). He has full blood-red lips slightly curved into a frown. Normal sized man (built yet small), and with a 6-pack. He is 6'5".

**Ayden – **A natural dirty blonde hair, very shaggy (like Leonardo Di Copra from Titanic). He has a very playful boyish face that can turn very nasty when angered. He has a short nose yet perfectly straight. His face is in between oval and round. He is much toned but looks rather small. His eyes are a dark gray with gold flecks around his pupils. His lips are thin but they curve upwards into a smile. He is roughly 6'6".

**Those** are all of the characters so far. Good description, yeah, yeah? Ha, ha, ha. Anyways, on with the story!

#4#

**Chapter four: Patience **

His hazel eyes stared at her unconscious form. She was as beautiful as he remembered. He would miss her shiny black hair, though. He could tell that she was more in shape than her past self. She obviously worked out. His eyes searched her frame once more. She still wore the deep scarlet dress from the dance. Death hadn't bothered clothing her. Her hand twitched before it fell to the floor. He sighed and got up to place her hand next to her body. Her breathing was very shallow.

'_When will you awaken, my love?_' Driscoll thought silently to himself. He stood up stiff, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. He growled before he disappeared. He reappeared in a dark mansion. He didn't once look up at the building he just strode up to the door and slammed them open. His hazel eyes glared harshly at all of the servants. A pale man with a midnight blue cape, a black muscle shirt, and black pants ran down the main stair-case to greet his master.

"What the _hell_ is so important that you had to call me away from my love?" Driscoll snapped.

"S-Sir, Dracula is on his way of figuring who you are." He stuttered out. Driscoll frowned and shut the doors behind him.

"I see. Well, that is a problem. You must hinder him at all costs while I form a plan."

The man saluted him before calling other vampires to his service. They all disappeared in a dark portal. Driscoll walked slowly up the stairs and into his study.

'_I must stop Dracula at all costs. He must __**not**__ know who I am._' Driscoll thought silently.

#4#

Death stared harshly at the wall in front of him. The shadows there quivered under his gaze. Suddenly he threw a thick black vase at the shadows. They screamed in agony while writhing.

Death huffed. "Shut the hell up! You are only enduring half as much pain as I did with," He shuddered, "Dracula's punishment." The shadows fell silent. Death stood up and looked out the windows. The night sky was dark while the horizon was gray. Lightning flashed across the cloudy sky. He sighed.

"I wonder where Aurora is." He smirked. "Or what Damien is doing to search for her!" He chuckled quietly.

**Ding.**

Death turned his head and looked at his black board. There was a long list of names that were about to die or ready to. He glanced at the top of the list and grinned sadistically.

"Ah! An old woman! They're my favorite, so very easy to scare." He snapped his fingers and two shadows clung onto him.

"Come my pets, time to kill off an old woman." The shadows laughed.

#4#

Damien stared at his desk and frowned. He didn't understand. How could a human Princess vanish off the face of the earth? It was impossible! Yet she was no where to be found.

'_What kind of demon, vampire, or lycan could do such a thing? What power do they have that I, an ancient Vampire, do not? Who is he?_' Damien questioned.

He thought back to when Dracula came into his study but an hour ago.

"_I've been to Death's castle. Princess Aurora has been kidnapped by an unknown vampire." _

"_What? B-But how is there an unknown vampire? Don't you have a black book that automatically updates itself when a new vampire comes into existence?" Damien asked curiously slightly awed._

_Dracula sighed. "Yes, therein lays the problem. He is __**neither **__in my black book __**nor**__ in any other book. I have never heard of such a vampire." _

_Damien sat back in his chair in thought. "Lord Dracula, wasn't there a story once that told of such a creature?" _

_Dracula looked up, confused. "I do not remember such a tale." _

_Damien frowned a little. "Well, I do not remember every detail; however I believe that I have a book on it in my library. I will look for it, if you wish."_

_Dracula stood up. "Yes, while you look for it I'll continue my research on this vampire. Alert me if you find it."_

Damien had sent out every servant in his castle to find it. So far none have been successful.

"Lord Damien, my group and I have found the book!" A servant rushed towards Damien holding a thick, raggedy, black book with red bindings. Damien took the book and looked at it curiously. There was no title, no author, nothing written on the covering or the first few pages.

"Lord Damien thanks you. You are free of servitude for today and tomorrow." The servants beamed at each other before racing home.

Damien slowly opened the book and read the title out loud, "**Love at First Sight**."

He snapped his fingers at a servant and presented him a letter. "Give this to Dracula." The servant nodded and opened a dark portal. He came back in seconds with an excited Dracula.

"Well? Are you going to read it or not?" He snapped.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Yes, my Lord." He cleared his throat and started telling the story to all in the room.

"_Once upon a time there were two people of the opposite sex each had a different role in life. One was of Royalty the other a mere peasant. Neither had expected to cross paths but as Fate had it, they met one day in the forest._

_The youngest Princess of the city, __**Shireton**__, walked idly in the forest plucking flowers along the way. She hummed an unknown tune to herself gazing at the leaves. She giggled to herself when a squirrel came out of its hidden spot. _

"_Aren't you a cute one?" She smiled at the squirrel. She flipped her long black hair behind her shoulders and giggled as the squirrel chirped at her. _

_She lifted up her skirts in a curtsey and grinned. _

"_Why, sir, I do believe that it would be near impossible to dance." She smirked and laid down on the grass, looking up at the squirrel. It looked down at her and scurried away. _

"_I believe you have frightened it." A male voice spoke from her side. She stood up quickly and glared at him. _

"_Who by the Air Goddess, are you?" She snapped. _

"_Driscoll, my beauty." He bowed low to her while smirking. "What would your name be?" _

"_Princess Aurora, peasant." She said harshly. Driscoll stood up and smirked at her again. He walked around her and poked her cheeks. He chuckled at her expression. Her eyes filled with a fierce fire. _

"_You don't look like a Princess. Pity, I could have kidnapped you and got a huge ransom." He grinned. _

_Aurora huffed, "I am the youngest Princess! I have also decided to dress simple." _

_Driscoll looked amused. "The youngest, eh?" He shrugged, "Wouldn't have gotten much then." _

_Aurora's jaw dropped. She turned around and stalked off. _

"_And where do you think __**you**__ are going?" Driscoll called out to her. _

"_Away from you, jerk!" Aurora yelled. She walked faster and slipped into the river. Driscoll ran to the river's bank and laughed as she came up. Aurora glared at him, pushing her skirts away from her. Her black hair was all over her face. _

_Driscoll gasped, trying to breathe, "You s-should see y-your f-face." He laughed. Aurora screamed in fury and swam hurriedly towards the bank. _

"_I will have you hung!" She yelled angrily in his face. Driscoll blinked and shrugged. He grinned at her while sitting down against a tree. "You should sit down and dry yourself off." He patted the spot next to him and smirked. Aurora's cheeks flushed however she obliged. Driscoll brushed her long hair back off of her face and smiled softly. _

"_There much better, don't you say, Princess?" He gazed into her gray-blue eyes, "You have very beautiful eyes." He announced quietly. The Princess blushed and looked him in his hazel eyes. "As do you…" They both stared at each other in the setting sun, forgetting about their status and the time. _

_As the sun met with the horizon, Aurora stood up quickly. "Oh dear! I must get going! It was…" She laughed a little, "Well, I'll see you around!" She ran off holding her skirts tightly in her hands. _

_Driscoll stared after her. He threw a rock into the river. "I think that I love you." He whispered to himself._"

Dracula stared at the book. He blinked. Damien coughed a little and looked uncomfortable.

"What an odd story." A servant commented. Damien glared at him. The servant gulped and ran off. Dracula looked a little peeved.

"What does this have to relate with him being an odd vampire?" He snapped irritated. Damien shrugged.

"Shall I proceed?"

#4#

Aurora slowly woke up from her deep slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. One glance told her that she was indeed alone. Aurora turned around on her bed and stared around the small cabin. She got up and made herself something to eat. Afterwards she found a rose-colored dress hanging in the closet. There were shoes that matched it. She picked them up and walked outside in search of a lake.

An hour later she found a beautiful pond with a waterfall. There were rocks stationed everywhere, vines with gorgeous flowers growing around the rocks. The waterfall was small however very pretty. The water was a crystal clear with soft sand and minerals. She cautiously looked around before undressing herself. After swimming in the water for awhile and washing her hair she got out and dried herself off. Quickly dressing herself Aurora decided to lay down on a rock, her finger tips barely grazing the water. She fell again into a deep sleep.

"_Ah, Princess Aurora if you keep sneaking into the forest someone might just decide to kidnap you! You don't even bring a weapon to defend yourself." A man announced his presence loudly. Aurora looked up and grinned at the man. _

"_Driscoll," She scolded, "You are late! Again! Why can't you ever come on time?" The man now named as Driscoll laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of his head. _

"_Ah well, you know…I had to work for my master. He's rather suspicious as to why I always leave." Aurora looked at him solemnly then she got up and grinned. _

"_Come now! Let's do something fun! I haven't seen you for a week." _

_Driscoll smirked. "Fun? What kind of fun, Princess?" _

_Aurora smacked him on the arm while glaring at him. "Not that type of fun, you pervert! I meant like picking flowers, or dancing, or singing, or I don't know talking." Driscoll's expression softened as he lightly caressed her black hair. _

"_How about we sit near the river and just talk?" He asked quietly. Aurora nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks. _

_Driscoll sat with his back to the same tree from when they first came to the river this time with Aurora in his lap leaning on his chest. He was absent-mindedly twirling her hair with his finger. Aurora suddenly sat up and faced him. Driscoll sat limply and stared at her. She scooted closer and cupped his face with her hands. He watched her silently, never once moving. Aurora stared into his hazel eyes before she bent her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss. _

_Gradually he pushed her softly onto the ground with him on top. He pulled away from her and grazed his lips on her neck. Aurora gripped his shoulders tightly. Driscoll moved down to her chest and turned his ear towards her heart. It was beating erratically. He stood up and pulled her with him. _

"_What's wrong, Driscoll?" Aurora questioned. He stared at her, caressing her cheek lovingly._

"_Princess Aurora I do not think we should meet anymore." He stood up leaving her on the ground. Tears crept up into her eyes while she looked at him. _

"_Driscoll…why? I…I love you!" She declared out loud. He tensed nevertheless he did not look back. _

"_We can never see each other again, Your Highness." He ran off leaving his love behind. _

_Aurora sobbed in the setting sun. _

She woke up with a start and shivered. She looked at the horizon, the sun was setting.

"What an odd dream…or perhaps nightmare?" Aurora murmured to herself. She shivered uncomfortably and got up to walk back towards the cabin. Once there she sat slowly done on one of the chairs and stared at the opposite wall from her. She stayed in that position for hours.

#4#

Driscoll stared at an unopened black book. It was torn and had a dark stain on a corner. He fingered the pages as if he could never part with it again. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"Oh, Aurora. How could you not remember our past? It was so romantic and yet so painful. Was it that painful that you could not remember it? Must I present you with our book of love that we had written together?" He looked stressed. Driscoll slowly walked to the windows and looked out to the dark horrific looking forest. It was a sad image of the forest that had once held beauty.

He sighed and vanished into thin air. When he came back into Earth's parallel world he stood at the door of the cottage where Aurora was. He creaked it open carefully and stared inside.

Aurora looked up only with her eyes. Even though she hadn't narrowed her eyes the slightest he felt as if he was getting the glare of doom. She was always good at that.

"Driscoll, what is going on? I had the strangest dream over us. Except it was different that how our lives are now…you hadn't dressed so nicely or looked so cold." She frowned. "And I had pitch black hair. Like a raven's feathers."

He sucked in air with a wheezy sound. "Aurora!" He ran over and clasped her hands. "You are starting to remember our past!"

She gave him a cold look. "What past? I do not know you."

He gave her a sad look before he stood up. "Patience. That is all I ask of you. Grant me some patience. I cannot talk about our past so openly and easily yet. Patience."


End file.
